


"Love You too, Idiot"

by Komicrelief



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Kara, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I suck at tags, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Fluff, KaraxLena, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, LenaXKara, Possible Smut?, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, caring lena, it all works out in the end, no hate on any ships, no hate on mon-el, this is my first ever fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komicrelief/pseuds/Komicrelief
Summary: This couldn't be real, was it even possible? Kara Danvers? Having a big gay crush on Lena fucking Luthor?  Kara finally realizes her suppressed emotions towards her best friend. How is she going to handle this? She can't tell anyone! Lena could never find out, as much as it hurts Kara, this has to remain a secret. Every "I love you" from this moment forward is going to be masked in a platonic blanket. Though, just underneath that blanket of false platonic intentions lays the truth. Kara Danvers is head over heels for Lena Luthor.





	1. One stupid text

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever fanfic! I really hope someone ends up enjoying it. Please leave suggestions and tips in the comments! I would love feedback and constructive criticism. Thank you and please enjoy!

...

Lena, 9:51 P.M.: “Well you are right!”

Kara, 9:56 P.M.: “If I'm right, does that make you left? hehe…”

Lena, 10:01 P.M.: “oh. My. god. KARA. What did we say about the dad jokes?!?!?!”

Kara, 10:04 P.M.: “Haha love you goober!”

Lena, 10:06 P.M.: “love you too, Idiot!”

There it was. One simple text. Five simple words.

This was far from simple though. Kara was frozen in time and space. Her world had stood still, once again, over this one stupid text. It was in this moment she finally acknowledged the hidden feelings locked deep away in her heart. After all their begging, pleading, and screaming Kara found herself just now realizing what they meant.

“I’m in love with her.” Kara spoke softly, barely above a whisper, so faint that someone would need to have her super hearing to know what the blonde had just confessed. Upon uttering this phrase Kara’s whole world came crashing back down on her. Time had returned to her conscious thought. Kara looked up from the phone screen, too flustered to respond any further to the conversation. Instead, she powered off her phone and grabbed a nearby throw pillow. Her heart was pounding so loudly she could hear it even without her super hearing. A not-so-subtle blush began to bloom on her cheeks, it flooded her face and crawled to her ears and then down her neck. 

“Oh no oh no oh no oh no…” Kara began to whisper to herself over and over. She was curled up on her couch with her arms wrapped around the green throw pillow. How could she, Kara Danvers, have a crush on Lena. Fucking. Luthor. What surprised her wasn't the fact that Lena was a Luthor. No, it was the fact that Lena was… Well, Lena was Lena! The image of calm and collected, sharp and witty, strong-willed and pretty… If you looked up the definition of sangfroid a picture of Lena Luthor would pop up with her stupidly attractive eyebrow arched up and that breath-taking smirk. This wasn’t happening. Of all people, Kara could have fallen for, James, Winn, or even Mon-el! Her ass was head over heels for her best friend; Lena fricking Luthor.

“What do I do…” Kara let out a small whimper to herself. “This has to just be in my head...It’s just a friend crush, duh!” Denial. This was the only way she could deal with her current revelation. The blonde spent about 30 minutes curled up on her couch just trying to convince herself that it was nothing and that she wasn’t in love with such an amazing person as Lena Luthor. Besides, Kara wasn’t gay… Right? Or at least, she never thought she was… The thought popped into her head about calling Alex. Alex, her big sister, she always seemed to know what to do, and Alex is the perfect person to ask about these types of feelings, but how would she react if Kara dropped such a bomb on her. 

Kara let out a frustrated sigh as she finally sat up. Her arms uncurled from the helpless pillow she had now crushed. “Oops..” Kara muttered emptily as she set the pillow down. Without thinking too much Kara grabbed her phone and turned it back on, three unread texts from Lena.

Lena, 10:12 P.M.: “It’s getting late, you should sleep”

Lena, 10:29 P.M.: “Oh also, I was wondering if you would like to come by the office tomorrow and have lunch with me? Hopefully, you’re free!”

Lena, 10:33 P.M.: “I’m going to finish up a report I'm working on and then head home. Goodnight <3!”

Kara’s eyes lingered on the insignificant, platonic heart emoji. It caused her real heart to ache slightly. Lena was so adorable. Hah, Lena Luthor, adorable... Every text she sent always made Kara’s day slightly brighter. Her twitching fingers hesitated to reply, but unconsciously they began to type.

Kara, 10:35 P.M.: “I always have time for lunch with my favorite person! I’ll be there! Goodnight, see you tomorrow <3”

Was the heart emoji too much? Will that give Kara’s feelings away? She shook her head trying to chase away these anxious thoughts. “There is nothing to worry about because it's just a friend crush! That’s all...” Once again she lied to herself. Kara moved up and got off the couch. Her phone was still in her hand. All she had to do was sleep this off and it would be gone in the morning. That's how these things work!

With that Kara walked over to her bed, and began stripping out of her work clothes. Off came her polka-dot button-up shirt, then her red skinny jeans. She just dropped them on the floor, too emotionally worked up to even care about the mess. Kara pulled her blue silk pajama set off a hanger and sluggishly put them on. Without even finishing buttoning up her pajama shirt she plopped onto her soft bed. The warm blankets curled gently around her body protectively with promises of distracting her from her newly discovered terrifying feelings. These were hollow promises though as kara found herself helplessly tossing and turning almost all night. She was unable to put to bed her pressing feelings for Lena Luthor. Sleep was but a distant dream at this point, one that Kara would not be experiencing tonight.


	2. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say this was gonna be slow burn, but let me know if its going too slow? Also i was thinking of spicing things up next chapter, maybe putting it into Lena's perspective? Maybe having a little something happen between her and supergirl. Or possibly something bad happens to Lena and Supergirl has to save her?? not sure, you guys should tell me what you think!

Beams of sunlight pooled gently through the large windows of Kara’s room. The soft warm touch of light caressed the sleeping blondes face ever so gently, just like a mother’s hand cupping a crying child’s cheek. The sound of fabric rubbing against movement filled her ears as her eyes hesitantly opened. Her eyelids were as heavy as the weight on her heart. Kara let out a sore morning yawn as she pushed her covers off her body. The covers ended up falling into a pile on the floor but Kara didn’t move to fix it. She just shifted so her legs were off the bed and her feet greeted the floor. Tangled golden locks rolled down her face as her movements grew. Kara made her way over to the bathroom door, with a click of the doorknob she went in. 

Her mind was still slightly trapped in a spell of sleep, this made her senses dull. Looking in the mirror to face herself Kara saw how red and puffy her eyes were. Not from crying of course, because Kara wouldn’t cry over… over that thing… No, she would just lose sleep over it, and it was clear as day that Kara most certainly did lose sleep over it. After glaring at herself for a while Kara began her morning routine. Take a shower, brush her hair, brush her teeth, get dressed so on and so forth.

It hadn’t occurred to her to check the time during all of this. What reason would she have to check? She always wakes up on time after all, or at least Kara thought she did.

“It’s already 11 A.M.?!” Kara gasped as she looked down at her phone. “I can’t believe it! Oh my god Snapper is going to kill me for being late!” Panic set in as Kara now tapped into her super speed. She zoomed around the loft finishing what needed to get done before she headed out. Kara was halfway out the door when her phone buzzed at her. 

Lena, 11:22 A.M.: “Where are you? I’ve been looking around Catco trying to find you. Are you okay?”

That's right! Kara had totally forgotten about Lena. She gulped as it all set in again, the reason why she had such a horrible time sleeping last night, the emotions she was feeling, all of it. Kara just stared at the text message at a loss for words. Why was all the sudden it so hard to text back Lena? They used to go hours back and forth just texting casually. With a flustered huff, Kara shook her head trying to snap herself back into reality.

Kara, 11:23 A.M.: “I’m so sorry, I slept in by accident! I'm almost there!!” 

She squinted at her response feeling self-conscious about it. “Maybe I could have said that better… Lena is going to think I'm an idiot!” On and on Kara went. What was the most frustrating about all of this was just how self-conscious Kara had become, it was ridiculous. Never before had Kara found herself so confused and wooed, and Lena was literally doing nothing. The blonde-haired girl was wrapped around Lena’s finger and she wasn’t even aware of it. The girl of steel should never be this worried about how someone else thinks of her. But right now she was just plain ol’ Kara Danvers, and Lena wasn't just ‘someone else’.

With that Kara shot off as quickly as she could to get to work. This was going to be a long day and she was determined to confront it head-on. What could possibly go wrong?

…

Catco was as busy as ever. People were bustling around frantically trying to get everywhere at once. As Kara entered she had to weave between countless employees to make her way over to Snapper’s office, this was her first priority. She could see him through the glass wall hunched over the central desk reviewing someone's article. Swiftly Kara made her way into the same room. Snapper didn’t even look up as she entered. 

“You’re late.” He scolded angrily. Kara didn’t flinch, instead, she awkwardly adjusted her glasses out of habit. 

“I know I’m so sorry Snapper, I-” Kara was cut off before she could go on stumbling over her own words.

“Was doing something for me.” It was that marble voice, the one that oozed class and sophistication. Lena. Fucking. Luthor. Kara could feel her heart stop for a brief second. Lena strolled up next to her, calm and collected, and rested a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I was having Miss. Danvers here work on a little project for me. Hope that isn’t a problem.” Lena’s voice was strong and assertive her eyes never broke contact with Snappers.

The two held eye contact for a brief moment before Snapper mumbled something under his breath and turned away from the two women. “Whatever, just get to work Danvers.” Kara’s boss grumbled It was clear he didn’t want Lena butting in any further. Lena shot Kara a smug glance as she turned, taking her hand from its place on Kara’s shoulder, and walked out of the room. Kara ended up following after her.

“Thanks for covering for me, you didn’t have to do that…” Kara smiled at her shyly.

“Well, I did it. Let's just say you owe me one.” There it was. That all-knowing voice of wisdom and strength. Kara felt like her heart was melting at the sound of Lena’s stern voice. Without realizing it a small blush peeked on Kara’s cheeks. Lena noticed this and her lips curved ever so slightly. “Well, now Miss. Danvers. You haven’t forgotten about our lunch date have you?”

Kara was caught off guard by Lena’s question because as a matter of fact, she had forgotten. Also, why did Lena have to call it a date? Even if it was in a platonic sense, Kara’s poor little gay heart couldn’t take this. “I-I well, I-i-well!” She let out a horrible stutter which elicited a slight chuckle from Lena. Kara’s hands were already up and fidgeting with her glasses as she attempted to compose herself.

“Well, no harm done. I still aim to collect of course. Come, let's go get some lunch. You can tell me about why you were so late today!” Lena took control of the situation so easily. It always put Kara at ease feeling like she had someone so strong that, if Kara needed to, she could just fall into them. This was rare for her. Kara being Supergirl always meant that she had to be everyone else's rock. While yes, Kara had Alex, there was just always something missing. Something that Lena had, and Lena did have a lot… Those soft lips with a vibrant shade of red painted on them... Her beautiful raven hair… Kara just wanted to reach out and press her hands against- What was she thinking?! This was no way to think of her best friend! 

Kara tried her hardest to stop thinking about her pounding heart and warm cheeks as Lena took her to lunch. Somehow Kara managed to keep her calm and made it through the little lunch ‘date’. The conversation was light, Kara ended up telling Lena she had just accidentally slept in and that's why she was late. Though the look on Lena’s face gave away that she knew there was more to the story. Kara deflected any further questions about the subject. After a little while Kara got a call from Alex, the DEO needed her ASAP. With a sloppy excuse for her sudden need to leave Kara thanked Lena for the meal and wished her a good day, then was off.


End file.
